The invention relates to a heater, in particular a motor vehicle heater, with a burner placed in a combustion chamber, a heat exchanger surrounding the burner, and an exhaust gas outlet by which the hot combustion gases generated in the combustion chamber are exhausted from the heater after passing through the heat exchanger.
In heaters of the type mentioned above, noises due to the combustion in the combustion chamber, in particular low-frequency combustion noises, are produced that are perceived as disturbing, especially when such a heater is installed in a motor vehicle. Furthermore, such low-frequency combustion noises are quite audible and over long distances, intensify the environmental noise pollution. Since motor vehicle manufacturers, now, place an ever-increasing value on achieving a motor vehicle interior that is as quiet as possible, for this reason, there also exists a need, in particular, for a motor vehicle heater that operates with little noise.